The long-term objectives and specific aims are as follows: (i) To extend the ascertainment-assumption-free methodology previously developed to cover two or more variables, in order to handle problems arising in studies of correlation and regression, and also to find appropriate procedures when we wish to find properties of one quantity (e.g. blood pressure) using data derived from an ascertainment scheme for another quantity (e.g. serum cholesterol level); (ii) To apply the zmax procedure recently derived to local genes through the process of in situ hybridization; (iii) To conduct large-scale computer-assisted research on properties of the process of genome mapping using "anchored" clones, when anchors and clones are not randomly scattered on the genome; (iv) To derive an objective (chi-square) testing procedure derived from the concept of the haplotype relative risk, to test for linkage between a marker and a candidate disease locus; (v) To generalize the recently formulated interpretation of the Fundamental Theorem of Natural Selection to cases involving two sexes, geographical structure and fitness differences arising through fertility (rather than viability) differentials. Since the proposed research is largely theoretical rather than experimental, there is no experimental design in the usual laboratory sense. Computing of both mathematical functions and simulated data will be used throughout.